


Finally reunited

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reunions, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After five long years, the avengers finally found a way to bring everyone back. You were all too willing to help, hoping that you will finally get your soldier back





	Finally reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Five years. That's how long it had been since Thanos snapped his fingers and wiped out half of the civilisation in the universe and that included your king, your princess... and your lover. You had helped Okoye and queen Ramonda keep the country stable ever since then. If Bucky was here, he would've joked about T'Challa opening Wakanda to the world was a bad idea, but he wasn't and it hurt all the more. 

You were one of the Dora Milaje, assigned to protect Bucky while he got over his brainwashing from HYDRA. The two of you had grown closer and feelings had blossomed between the two of you, despite your attempts to squash them. Your loyalty was with your king and country. It wasn't until T'Challa and Shuri had locked you both into a closet that wouldn't open until you had both confessed your feelings that you were honest with both him and yourself. After that, T'Challa had "ordered" you to be with Bucky and you had gladly obeyed the order. 

The next few months were the best of your life, until Thanos came and used those thrice damned stones. You had survived The Snap, but Bucky hadn't. You still remembered Steve's face when he had to tell you how Bucky had disintegrated before his very eyes. You had screamed at him and nearly put your spear in him, until he had pulled you into a hug and you had just burst out into tears. 

Five years had gone by and you still weren't over the deaths. You missed everyone so much that it hurt, but you still continued on. You had to. But you still wished that you could see him once more time. This was why, when the remaining Avengers called to ask if you wanted to help them go back in time and get the stones back, so that they could bring everyone back to life, you immediately agreed.

After you arrived, Steve greeted you happily with a tight hug. In the past five years, he had looked after you as Bucky wasn't there anymore. No matter what distance, you knew that you could count on him. If you needed advice or simply a shoulder to cry on when it became too much, he was there. Pulling back, he looked at you. "You ready?" He asked and you immediately nodded. 

You got fitted into a special suit, before you and the rest of the team went to stand on a giant platform that was connected to the time machine. You would go with Steve, a green and big Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and a man named Scott Lang to 2012 to get the Mind, Space and Time stone. The machine activated and you were off, following your part of the team towards the right time.

Landing on the day of Loki's invasion, you split up once again. Bruce went to get the Time stone from the Ancient One, Tony and Scott went to plant the latter in the right place. You were wearing a guard's suit and were stationed at the door. Your job was to warn them if anyone was incoming. You were barely on your place when you saw someone who made your blood boil: Brock Rumlow.

You quickly checked him and his team over with a mobile metal detector to continue the facade.You went with Rumlow first, before you could make a mistake. As if you didn't hate him enough, the bastard had the nerve to flirt with you. You just gave him a look that apparently looked threatening enough for him to take a step back and quickly continue on. You continued with the others. "Rumlow is coming up." You muttered in your earpiece once they were gone.   


_"Understood. Stay in your place."_ Steve's voice said. You replied in the affirmative, before resuming your place. A few minutes after that, a luxury car stopped right before the door and you stiffened instinctively when Alexander Pierce stepped out of it. This man was hurting Bucky right at the moment and he didn't care one bit. To him, Bucky was just a toy that he could break and discard at will.

"Pierce is here." You said hiding your mouth behind your hand._ "We're not ready yet. Slow him down."_ Tony ordered. You let a tiny smirk show. "With pleasure." You muttered as the man approached you with his guards. You quickly stopped them. "Sorry, Mr. Secretary, but I need to check you over on orders of Mr. Stark." You said with the metal detector in your hands. You were relieved that there was no way that the man could recognise you. 

"Alright, alright. Just be quick." Pierce said grumpily. You nodded and slowly moved the detector down the front of his body. You strongly had to fight the urge to hit him in the groin when you passed that area, but you managed to keep yourself in. "Alright, sir. You are ready to go." You said as you reached his feet. Pierce nodded and went to step over the detector, but you moved it just slightly. 

The man tripped over the detector and fell flat on his face. Hiding your mouth behind your hand, you managed to look shocked, even though you really wanted to laugh. "Oh my God. Are you okay, sir? Oh my God. I am so sorry. I went to pull the detector back, but you tripped over it." You quickly said. Bucky always did say that you were a good actress. Pierce lifted a hand, the other one holding his clearly broken nose. 

"It's alright. I didn't lift my feet up enough. Just go about your day." He said, before walking inside with his guards. You turned back to the street and stifled your laughs in your hand. You couldn't wait to tell Bucky about this. _"We're ready."_ You heard Tony say in your earpiece and quickly walked back to the alley to wait for them and Bruce. You slowly regrouped again, Bruce having the Time stone and Steve having the Mind stone, only to find out that Loki had escaped with the Tesseract AKA the Space stone. You sighed in frustration, before Tony came up with a new plan.

You, Bruce and Scott would go back to the future while Steve and Tony would go further back in time to get the Space stone and the stuff needed to get back to the present. Before you left, you turned towards Steve "You better come back, Captain. I am not losing you both." You told Steve, who immediately saluted with a smirk and a wink, before you and the two other men went back.

You all returned, only to find out that Natasha, the one who had kept tabs on all off you in the past five years, had sacrificed herself so that her best friend Clint could get the Soul stone. You silently lowered your head. You hadn't really known the woman, but she was a warrior and had sacrificed herself for the rest of the universe and you would always remember and respect that. 

After the Avengers mourned their friend and comrade, they put the stones in a specifically made gauntlet that Bruce put on. The stones immediately started to burn his arm, but he managed to snap his fingers. There was a big blast, followed by silence. Clint's wife suddenly called him, having been restored. "It worked." You whispered to yourself. A smile started to grow on your face, before there was a big explosion.

You fell through the floor and landed harshly on a rock. You had put your armour back on and taken your spear before they had started to use the stones and the former protected you from the worst of the landing, but it still hurt as you landed harshly on your back. You looked up and saw Rocket, a talking raccoon and ally, stuck under several rocks as Bruce tried to keep the biggest rock from crushing you all. 

You quickly got up and did your best to lift the rocks and metal crushing the raccoon with help from Rhodey. This wasn't the end of your problems as water started to flood in. You quickly talked into your earpiece about the water and Scott heard it, immediately starting to run in your direction. He arrived and jumped into the water, making himself huge in the process and lifting you out of the ruins.

Outside, you saw so many familiar faces walking out of glowing portals. You knew that Bucky was amongst them, but you shook your head. "Fight now, reunion later." You muttered as you focused yourself. You heard Steve ordering you to charge and you gladly obeyed that order, running towards the alien army with a loud cry and killing the first alien that ran towards you with your spear.

After that, it was pure chaos as you killed alien after alien. After a few minutes of fighting, one alien managed to knock your spear out of your hands and started to drive you backwards, before getting shot. "Do you need any help?" A familiar voice asked and you looked up to see your lover run towards you. "I have everything under control, sergeant." You replied as you picked your spear back up.

He chuckled at that, remembering your refusal in the beginning to call him "Bucky." It had taken a while, but it had been worth it. "I could see that." He said with a smirk, before taking his place at your side, aiming and shooting the aliens. You quickly settled into a familiar routine as you killed the aliens. You heard the others plan to bring the stones back by a smaller machine and prayed that it would work.

The big spaceship above you suddenly started to fire at you. One of the blasts blew you away and separated you from Bucky. You were helped up by Okoye, just as the ship started to fire at something else. Right after that, it was destroyed by Carol Danvers and you breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on. She might need help." Okoye ordered and you immediately followed her, joining several other women to help Carol get through the huge amounts of aliens.

Together, you and Okoye killed one of Thanos his generals. Okoye stabbed him right through the chest and you through his head. Just as Carol reached the machine, Thanos destroyed it and created a big explosion. You cursed loudly as you continued to fight. Just as everything seemed hopeless, there was a bang, this time created by the stones as Tony Stark snapped his fingers, sacrificing his life to save everyone. All the aliens vanished, followed by their leader. You took deep breaths in relief as you realised that it was finally over.

Slowly everyone started to kneel for the man who had saved them. Once you had stood up, you went to look for Bucky. The minute that you spotted him, you started to run. He did the same and met you halfway. You immediately looked each other over for injuries. Bucky cupped your cheek as he looked you up and down, sighing in relief at seeing that you were mostly fine and pulling you closer, crushing you to his chest and almost breaking your back.

You didn't care as you were just too happy that he was back with you and that you were both alive. You clung to him with all your strength, not wanting to let go for even a second. "You're back." You whispered and he smiled. "I'm here, darling. I'm here." He replied, holding the back of your head with his normal hand to make you feel the warmth of it. You smiled again as you buried your face in his shoulder, letting your emotions free. 

Pulling back, Bucky saw some filth on your face from the battle and tried to wipe it away, only to smudge dirt and alien blood on your face. You simply laughed about it and rested your forehead against his, closing your eyes for a minute. Bucky kept caressing your cheek, whispering reassurances to you. He told you how much he loved you and that he would never leave you again. 

Steve watched your reunion from a distance with a small smile on his face, happy for the both of you that you were finally back together again after so many years. Bucky turned his head to look at him and silently mouthed the words "thank you" to him, already knowing that his best friend had looked after you when he couldn't. He nodded in return, before looking at Tony's body with sad eyes. 

Dr. Strange opened portals back to Wakanda and Bucky lifted you up in his arms, carrying you through the portal with T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye at his side. You both cleaned yourself off, before crawling into bed. You immediately snuggled into Bucky's side. For tonight, you were no warrior. You were just a woman reunited with the love of your life and you couldn't care less about any training or regulations about how you should act. 

Bucky smiled down at you, hugging you to him with his normal arm. "I love you, Y/N." He muttered and you smiled up at him. "I love you too, sergeant." You said teasingly and he laughed, before pulling you even closer and kissing the top of your head. "I missed you." You confessed. "It's alright, darling. I'm back now and I'm never leaving you again. Now, go to sleep. I know you're tired." He said gently. You smiled and closed your eyes. 

"Bucky?"

"Hmm?"

When we went back in time to get you all back, I made Alexander Pierce trip and fall flat on his face. Broke his nose."

"That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot to wake my muse up after vacation. Became bigger than I thought. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
